


soft-core.

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‧     ❀     ‧
    
    The grasps of sheets, encouraging laments, and begrudgingly long hair.





	

**「 WARNING 」**  
This story contains mentions of nudity and sexual themes.

━

_Heavy._  
The atmosphere was heavy, despite the fact the room domiciled two souls, what they created was much too intense, beneath the unmanageable sighs and frantic gasps of air each time a finger, or a curious hand would brush over something so divine.   
  
_Sultry._  
The room was smothering, but so sweetly intoxicating that with persistent movements and pleasant moans rolling off just faintly swollen lips kept their minds entranced, desperate for a release the both of them knew they yearned for.   
  
_Enslaving._  
The underlying need to keep this going until the latter couldn't take much more sensual stimulation ━ their bodies remained intertwined, their hands free to roam one another's hot skin glistening under the moonlight.   
  
  
Further, the grasps of sheets, encouraging laments, and begrudgingly _long_ hair pushed them both over the edge to a blissful climax, hidden under the blanket of the darkened sky but so beautifully highlighted by the moon's honeyed gleam ━ the lovers laid breathless, sharing a passionate kiss once more, and allowed the distant sound of crashing waves disperse the silence lingering within the air. 


**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> i regret my decisions but i'm in love with sinbad isn't that obvious **_?_**  
>  i had too much fun writing this, yet it still comes out so short.  
> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
> © Shinobu Ohtaka.  
>   
> 


End file.
